Between the Lines
by OffMyTea
Summary: The Winchester's battle against every little thing that goes bump in the night never ended, but with some new allies in the mix, are the boys finally going to get the upper hand, or are things going to get worse? A warrior of Heaven and one who lost their way may end up being the only hope the boys have left.


Between The Lines

* * *

Chapter One: Lazarus Rising

* * *

"You sure you did the ritual right?" Dean asked impatiently, twirling his knife in his hands. Bobby simply gave him a look that said, 'What do you think ya idjit?'

"Sorry." the younger hunter said in surrender. "Touchy touchy, huh?"

Suddenly, the large metal shingles on the warehouse roof began banging up and down violently.

"Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind?" Dean said as he and Bobby stood up, shotguns in hand. The hanging lights in the began exploding in showers of sparks as the door was slammed open, revealing two figures walking toward the hunters. They seemed unfazed by the electric sparks of light.

Dean and Bobby began firing rock salt at them, but with no effect. The figures were now identifiable as a dark haired man and a blonde woman, continued walking closer, completely unaffected by the wards covering the walls. The hunters shared a look of fear as dean grabbed Ruby's knife and held it behind his back.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"We're the ones who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." the dark haired man in the trench coat said. His female companion remained silent.

"Yea. Thanks for that." Dean growled as he stabbed the man with the knife. He and his companion simply looked annoyed as the man pulled the knife out and dropped it to the floor. Dean sent Bobby a look.

The older hunter took a swing at the blonde with an iron bar. She caught it easily in her hand, an extremely annoyed expression gracing her face. She went closer to him and put two fingers on his forehead, causing the old drunk to collapse.

Dean watched in horror.

"We need to talk, Dean." she said, turning around. Her friend looked over at Bobby.

"Alone." he finished.

Dean checked Bobby for a pulse. Finding one, he looked over the man and woman, who were busy examining the books on the table.

The man had black hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a navy suit and a long brown trench coat.

The woman had blonde hair with occasional brownish streaks, and blue-gray eyes. She had on a dark green tank top covered by a black jacket. She wore dark wash skinny jean and knee high combat boots.

"Your friend is alive." the man assured him without looking up

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"Castiel."

"Rehael."

"Yea, I figured that much." he replied, remembering the two hand prints on his shoulders. "I mean what are you?"

The two looked over at him.

"We are angels of the Lord." Castiel told him. Dean looked them up and down, then stood.

"Get the hell out of here." he said. "There's no such thing."

"This is your problem, Dean." Rehael replied softly. "You have no faith."

Lighting flash, and Dean watched in shock as two pairs of shadowy wings unfolded behind them.

"Well some angels you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes."

Rehael sighed.

"We warned her not to spy on our true forms. It can be...overwhelming to humans." she said. "And so can our real voices. But...ah...you already knew that..."

"You mean the gas station and the motel?" Dean half growled. "That was you talking?"

"Well, it was my brother at the gas station, and myself at the motel to be specific, but...yes..." Rehael replied, looking up at the taller man.

"Lower the volume next time."

"That was my mistake." Castiel admitted. "Certain people, special people, can perceive our true visages. I thought you might be one of them." he paused. "I was wrong."

"Then what visage are you in now, huh?" Dean asked. " Holy tax accountant and his faithful sidekick?"

The angels looked down at their clothes.

"These...theses are vessels." Rehael admitted reluctantly.

"You're possessing a couple of bastards?"he asked, his tone disbelieving.

"They are devout people, they actually prayed for this." Castiel clarified.

"You know what pal, I'm not buying what you're selling. So who are you really?"

The angel's expressions morphed to ones of confusion.

"We told you..." Rehael said.

"Right." Dean said unconvinced. "And why would a couple of angel rescue me from hell?"

Rehael took a cautious step forward.

"Good things do happen, Dean." she said. Dean was silent for a moment.

"Not in my experience." he replied.

"What's the matter?" Castiel asked. "You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

No one spoke.

"Why'd you do it?" Dean asked.

The angel's were silent for a moment.

"Because god commanded it." Rehael told him after a moment.

"Because we have work for you." her brother finished.

* * *

**This is my first Supernatural fanfiction, so I really hope you liked it. **

**The next chapter should be up soon.**

**Please review!**

**~Alyss**


End file.
